Cleanrooms are commonly used in the production of products or components that are sensitive to contaminants such as airborne particulates. For example, electronic circuitry and pharmaceuticals are frequently produced in cleanroom environments equipped with air filtration systems, and in which persons located in the cleanroom typically wear protective garments to limit or prevent contaminants from being introduced by the person(s) into the cleanroom. Other uses for cleanrooms include handling and containing hazardous substances. Some cleanrooms are subject to a regular cleaning process in which most or all of the exposed surfaces in the room are washed to remove contaminants that may have been inadvertently introduced into the room.